A Death on Utapau
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= | seizoen= | afleveringnummer= | schrijver= Daniel Arkin | director= Steward Lee | productienummer= 6.01 | datum eerste uitzending= 25/09/2014 | vorige= Sacrifice | volgende= In Search Of The Crystal }} 250px|thumb|Amani op Utapau 250px|thumb|Nos Monster valt aan A Death On Utapau is de eerste van vier afleveringen in een arc die was getoond geweest in een nooit verschenen seizoen van Star Wars: The Clone Wars. De aflevering verscheen in een ruwe vorm op StarWars.com. Newsreel Mystery on Utapau! Boasting a history of neutrality, the various species on Utapau coexist in a multitude of levels above and below the surface. Pau'an, Utai and even more recent settlers like the less sofisticated Amani populate the strange world. But peaceful coexistance may soon be jepordized when Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive on a discrete mission to retrieve an important casualty of war. Synopsis Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi reizen naar Utapau waar ze het lichaam van Jedi Master Tu-Anh dienen op te halen. Ze worden verwelkomd door inspectrice Jen June. De dood van Tu-Anh lijkt onder erg mysterieuze omstandigheden te zijn verlopen. Ze was de eerste Jedi die sinds lang naar Utapau trok en haar lichaam toont geen tekens van verwondingen, hetzij wat schaafwonden aan knieën en ellebogen. Obi-Wan vertelt aan Anakin dat Tu-Anh een maverick was, vergelijkbaar met Qui-Gon Jinn en dat ze vaak zelf op missie vertrok zonder daar de Council van op de hoogte te brengen. Wanneer Anakin en Obi-Wan de plaats onderzoeken waar de Jedi werd gevonden, ontdekken ze een minuscuul gat in een raam van een ruimte aan de overkant van het sinkhole. In die ruimte vinden ze slijm op de grond en vermoeden ze dat de Jedi met een soort van precisie-laser werd gedood. De Toydarian Garri die hen vergezelt verklapt per ongeluk dat er een meeting plaatsvond op dat moment. Anakin heeft geen moeite om met wat bedreigingen te vernemen dat een droid geld bood om de ruimte op dat moment met rust te laten. Governor Torul Blom van Utapau wil echter dat Anakin en Obi-Wan zijn planeet verlaten. Hij wil geen onrust op zijn planeet en ontkent enige betrokkenheid van de CIS. Nochtans gelooft Obi-Wan dat een van Grievous' IG-100 MagnaGuards de droid was die Garri betaalde. Met Dactillions reizen de Jedi naar de bodem van het sinkhole waar ze gaan praten met de Amani. Het slijm in de ruimte blijkt immers afkomstig te zijn van hun species. Het stamhoofd ontkent een deal met de CIS, maar zegt wel dat een verstoteling onlangs werd gespot in gezelschap van een droid in een grot. De Jedi kennen meteen hun volgende bestemming. In die grot zien ze op een platform twee MagnaGuards, maar een Nos Monster verhindert hun plan. Anakin kan het beest doden met zijn lightsaber, maar de droids zijn al gevlucht op STAPs. De Jedi zetten op de Dactillions de achtervolging in en kunnen de droids te pakken krijgen op de gigantische windmolens van het sinkhole. Ze moeten minstens een droid te pakken krijgen om in zijn geheugen te graven naar data over de meeting die Tu-Anh haar leven kostte. Anakin vernietigt zijn tegenstander, maar die van Obi-Wan wordt gegrepen en net op tijd kunnen ze de info achterhalen. Ze zien Sugis, notoire wapenhandelaars, onderhandelen met de CIS met Amani als lijfwachten. Inspectrice June wil het fijne van dit alles weten en ook Yoda wil dat Anakin en Obi-Wan achterhalen wat het leven heeft gekost aan Tu-Anh. Index Nieuwe personages *Jen June *Tu-Anh *Torul Blom *Garri *Venta Bekende personages *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker Species *Dactillion – debuut in TCW *Amani – debuut in TCW *Pau'an – debuut in TCW *Utai – debuut in TCW *Sugi - debuut in TCW *Nos Monster - debuut in TCW *Toydarian *Aleena *Moogan Andere *Utapau *FX Medical Assistant Droid – debuut in TCW Bron *A Death On Utapau category:Televisie